philippinehighfandomcom-20200214-history
Philippine High
Philippine High is an American-phillppine comedy series it premired on May 16, 2019. the series premired on May 16, 2019. Premise This high school calls “San Milagros High School”. When Iva meets her friends from Adee, Margaux, Chelsea, Kyla, Naiomi, Aisaiah and Amara. When the High School becames cool. Characters * Iva Dela Cruz (voiced by Kath Soucie) - A bright and bubbly rabbit who is a go-getter of the school, she loves her friends and family, she loves exercising. * Iñigo Sebastian Ruiz (voiced by Sam Lavagnino) - A bee who knows he wants to play games he was a good game. * Aila Deanné “Adee” Licayao (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - A cat who loves who needs a snarkiest go-getter to play games. * Mikio Rye M. Antonio (voiced by Tony Anselmo) - A duck who is the luckiest things he needs some animals for high school. Mikio loves everyone every situation. * Maria Margaret “Margaux” F. Gatches (voiced by Tara Strong) - A cool and sweet white duck who loves to have fun and she joins the bubble buzz. * Richard “Chard” St. Ana (voiced by Adam Sandler) - TBA * Elian Xabriya “Xab” G. Vitug (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) - TBA * Aiden Bartalome (voiced by Samuel Vincent) - TBA * Ezekielle “Kyle” B. Rillera (voiced by Chloë Grace Moretz) - A female duck who gains the city calculations she is the one gamer who loves to enjoy the singing contests. * Nikko Bautista (voiced by Marc Thompson) - TBA * Jerzeian Yzach “Zach” T. Miranda (voiced by Keenan Christensen) - A cricket who asked Kyla from the vintage outlaw of the dawn. He is the fermion. * Kyla D. Reyes (voiced by Janyse Jaud) - An ant who gained Yzach from the cool girl. She is a famous city designer and makes dresses. * Chelsea Mae Remo (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) - A frog who is the one that she loves to have homework at vintage high school. * Owen Martinez (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - A squirrel who loves to have fun and he joins the lucky charms * Miguel de Spell (voiced by Danny Pudi) - TBA * Kathlané Kate S. Rivera (voiced by Dove Cameron) - TBA * Naiomi B. Timbol (voiced by Kate Micucci) - TBA * Ranier Roxas (voiced by Jacob Hopkins) - TBA * Aisaiah Marellé D. Agustin (voiced by Ariel Winter) - * Marc Stephen F. Gatus (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - TBA * Amara Gabrielle R. Silva (voiced by Britt McKillip) - TBA * Jorell Pau “JP” Pangilinan (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) - TBA * Martin Santiago (voiced by Elizabeth “E.G.” Daily) - TBA * Jelena Cayetano (voiced by Andrea Libman) - TBA Cast Main * Kath Soucie as Iva Dela Cruz * Jessica DiCicco as Aila Deanne “Adee” Licayao * Tara Strong as Maria Margaret “Margaux” F. Gatches * Janyse Jaud as Kyla D. Reyes * Erin Fitzgerald as Chelsea Mae Remo * Kate Micucci as Naiomi B. Timbol * Ariel Winter as Aisaiah Marellé D. Agustin * Britt McKillip as Amara Gabrielle R. Silva Recurring * Sam Lavagnino as Iñigo Sebastian Ruiz * Tony Anselmo as Mikio Rye M. Antonio